ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Researching Spook Central Campaign
The Researching Spook Central Campaign is the sixth and last campaign in Ghostbusters: The Board Game. Scenarios Scenario #1 Okay, Who Brought the Dog? A terrifying storm cloud is encircling 550 Central Park West, prompting a trip to the library to research its historic significance. Alongside the famous lion statues, a Terror Dog is making its way down the steps, determined to reach its counterpart on the other side of the block! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Terror Gates," as the only way to defeat these Terror Dogs is to force them through Gates to the Spirit World, and both must go at the same time! A Key is nothing without a Lock. Terror Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a Stream, and then any Terror Dogs adjacent to that Gate are placed into the Spirit World. *To Close: 1 stream *When Missed: Any Terror Dogs within Line of Sight of that Gate moves 1 space away, and then a Ghost emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Both Terror Dogs are in the Spirit World. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present; or if the Terror Dogs are adjacent to each other on the map. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, and then each Terror Dog moves 2 spaces towards each other (if able). *Closed: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World emerges from the nearest Ghostbuster to that Closed Gate, and then each Terror Dog moves 1 space towards each other (if able). *When both Terror Dogs move, Vinz Clortho moves first. Scenario #2 Paging Cathulhu Your research at the library unearths the Necronomicon, a tome of unearthly peower that called for you to read it! And you wish you hadn't, for it has awoken Cathulhu! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Align Gates," since the only time to defeat "The Sleeper Beneath" is to time it just right and close Gates while it is standing next to them. Special *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Cathulhu. *When five Spawns of Cathulhu have been Trapped, place Cathulhu into the Summon Zone on the map. *When Cathulhu enters play, push all other figures in the Summon Zone 1 space outward Align Gates *To Hit: Count the number of Closed Gates, then add 1 to that value. Roll that number or higher to add a Stream to an Align Gate. *To Close: 1 stream *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Defeat Cathulhu. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present; or if Cathulhu leaves the map. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost in the Spirit World emerges from the Ghost nearest to that Gate. Scenario #3 Evicting Ivo Your research has pointed you back to 550 Central Park West, if only you could get there! Ivo Shandor has distorted reality and twisted the city into a maze filled with Ghosts! Navigate the labyrinth while closing Gates in order to evict the previous owner! The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Beckon Gates," as they beckon very powerful Ghosts from the Spirit World with regularity! Special *Closing the last Open Gate moves all Ghosts on the map to the Spirit World, except for Ivo Shandor. *At the end of each Round, each Ghost (except Ivo Shandor) may move 1-2 spaces towards The Goal, depending on the result of the Event Die. *If at least 10 total Classes of Ghosts leave the map through the Goal, you fail the scenario. Beckon Gates *To Hit: 3 or higher, add a stream, and then a Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *To Close: 2 streams *When Missed: The highest-Class Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate and Trap Ivo Shandor. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present; or if 10 total Ghost Classes leave the map through the Goal. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, then each Ghost moves 1 space towards the Goal. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from the Ghostbuster nearest to that Gate, then each Ghost moves 2 spaces towards the Goal. Scenario #4 Send The Traveler Packing! Ivo Shandor's last act was to transport the rooftop of 550 Central Park West back in time to before Gozer was banished! Now The Traveler is back. The Gates in this scenario are nicknamed "Unison Gates," as they require perfect Stream crossing to close! Special *Ghostbusters may be pushed off the map by Ghosts. *A Ghostbuster may not add more than one Stream to a Unison Gate. *There is no Ecto-1 Start Zone in this scenario. *Ghostbusters can only enter the outer edge spaces of the map by being pushed onto one, and are then considered Hanging. *''Hanging:'' A Ghostbuster on the outer edge space of the map is Hanging. You lose all attached Streams and cannot perform Actions while Hanging. While adjacent to a Hanging Ghostbuster, you may spend 1 Action to pull them off an outer edge space, and onto a rooftop space adjacent to you and an edge space. Unison Gates *To Hit: 4 or higher, add a stream *To Close: 4 streams from 4 Ghostbusters *When Closed: Deposit all Trapped Ghosts into the Spirit World *When Missed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate, and then push that Ghostbuster 1 space away Scenario Results In... *Success: Close each Open Gate. You do not have to defeat Gozer to win. *Fail: A Ghost must emerge from the Spirit World and none are present; or if a Hanging Ghostbuster is pushed off the map. When Rolling the Event Die and that Gate is *Open: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Gate. *Closed: A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Ghostbuster nearest to that Gate. Errors *Scenario #1, #3 and #4 cards mistakenly reference 550 Central Park West as 55 Park Ave West and use the real world "55" address number. Gallery Scenario #1 ResearchingSpookCentralCampaignScenario1b.jpg Scenario #2 ResearchingSpookCentralCampaignScenario2a.jpg ResearchingSpookCentralCampaignScenario2b.jpg Scenario #3 ResearchingSpookCentralCampaignScenario3a.jpg ResearchingSpookCentralCampaignScenario3b.jpg Scenario #4 ResearchingSpookCentralCampaignScenario4a.jpg ResearchingSpookCentralCampaignScenario4b.jpg Category:GB:TBG Campaigns